Conventional afterload enhancement devices include, as examples, the MAST, introduced in 1903, the aortic cross clamp, and the resuscitative endovascular balloon occlusion of the aorta. Each of these devices has drawbacks that limit their effectiveness and uses. As non-limiting examples, the current technology offers an all-or-nothing approach to intra-abdominal bleeding, poor control over reperfusion, no ability to maintain renal and distal perfusion with intra-abdominal bleeding, difficult precise placement of the balloon or balloons, and a crude estimation of pressure applied to vasculature that can result in aortic rupture.